


Pure White

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Series: Pure White Wings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Come as Lube, Complete, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminine Harry, Feminine Harry Potter, Good Severus Snape, Happy Ending, Headmaster Severus Snape, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Light Angst, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Severus Snape, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Seer Luna Lovegood, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Top Severus Snape, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, of a Death Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: Wingfic AU:“You shouldn’t have to hide your wings, Harry.” Luna said, as she smoothed a brush over his messy fluffy wings. “Just because you’re small and your wings are small, they are beautiful and pure. No one has white wings and you’re the first. White wings are considered pure, holy light. One day, when you meet your mate, they will love all of you and will never judge you for being small and having small wings.” Luna smiled over Harry’s shoulder. “Therefore, try to bring your wings out, Harry. When the light from the sun and moon shines on these wings, they glow, and I can see magic seeping out of them. Truly beautiful.”His mind somehow, wondered to a certain, tall, dark and dominant Headmaster with very black beautiful wings. His back—his wings shivered in delight when he thought about the dark winged Headmaster of Hogwarts. Severus was powerful and strong. Yes, so very strong. Powerful to protect him and strong to protect their future flock.*-*-*-*[Please, heed and read all tags before proceeding to read. Thank you for reading!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Pure White Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603414
Comments: 19
Kudos: 1309





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape is Headmaster. Harry is 17.

He remembers seeing white. Pure, beautiful white wings. Wings that enveloped him. They were small, so very small. Not the average wingspan but small, nonetheless. But they were white, pure, and so, very beautiful. Something that pure in the darkness of the Magical world. He does remember the warmth of the wings. A soft voice calling to him. Telling him to fight the venom that Nagini had injected into him. He remembers smelling the scent of iron and copper. His blood pouring from his neck. The voice that had called to him shook and cried. And, then he was enveloped in those pure white glowing wings. And, then, he was plunged into darkness. The next time he woke, it was a month of him being put on a stasis by the Healers, in order for his body to recuperate and heal.

After healing up, Severus was thrusted into doing physical therapy the Muggle way. It was annoying but it helped his body and his wings. His wings…they were dangerous to anyone who dared tried touching his wings without his consent. Many found their fingers getting sliced off or cut into by his wings. His deep dark black wings may look soft and inviting, but they would turn into sharp blades. He was a renowned Death Eater and Spy and his reputation of using his wings as a weapon in battle had put fear in people. He would never let anyone touch his wings, unless they were his mate.

His mate…

That’s a good question. Who was his mate? Severus never bothered trying to connect to his soulmate. He knew he had a soulmate somewhere, out there. But he was too busy playing Spy for both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore—and protecting that ungrateful pretty green-eyed boy.

_Flashes of green eyes staring at him. Mouth curling up in a smile at him from a distance._

Severus shook his head. No, he would not think of Potter like _that_. The boy was a nuisance to him. He’d tried protecting the damn boy for so many years. The boy was a constant danger to himself. But one question that had always stood deep, in the back of his mind. Where was Potter’s wings? James and Lily both had wings. James a deep dark brown, and Lily a light pastel red. He’s heard of some Witches and Wizards not being born with sometimes, but it was a rare case though. With the stories he’s heard, Wizards and Witches without wings were considered nothing but human with no magic. Sometimes, their own family would end up abandoning those without wings. It was harsh, what the world had come into, but it was starting to get better in the Magical world with those who were born without wings.

He’s never seen Potter’s wings before. Not that he remembers seeing them. Not even once. No one can conceal their wings that long. Your back would start to hurt, and it would feel as if a bone was tearing right through you, if you haven’t let your wings out. Severus had gone for almost an entire month of not releasing his wings to stretch them, until it became to unbearable. It was something he’d rather regret. His wings had ended up slicing his entire back; steel feather blades cutting through his back, pushing through the flesh. Shivering at the sour memory, Severus turned his attention back at the students that were now gathering in the Great Hall.

After he was released, Minerva had offered him the position of Headmaster. If he didn’t take it, Minerva herself would take the position. No, he will take the position. They needed someone who can protect the castle and students from anymore attacks and he can punish unruly students, who simply, cannot follow rules. Sitting at the head table, Severus noticed that a certain green-eyed boy sat a couple seats down from him, next to Minerva. He glanced over to the boy, taking in the boy’s deathly pale appearance. The dark circles under his eyes. The way the boy hugged in on himself. Severus wonders if the boy was simply having nightmares and could not sleep? He would have to check with Potter later. It was a month into the school year, and Severus had offered a position for Potter. A position for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The seventeen-year-old boy had accepted the position. He was probably one of the youngest DADA professors at Hogwarts, but that didn’t stop on how good the boy was at learning and taking all the information for the class, in order to teach the unruly children.

“Hmph.” Severus huffed, taking his cup of tea to his lips, sipping it slow.

.

.

.

His back ached and was sore as hell, he thought. Harry shifted his back, almost groaning in pain at the sensation. It’s been a while since he let his wings out, but he didn’t want to do it in the presence of others. His wings were…well, rather small. Because of his living situation and life when he was still with the Dursley’s, his body remained skinny, short and small. Which resulted in his wings being short, small and well, rather messy and fluffy like his hair. It was annoying. He’s never had anyone groom his wings for him before. Not Hermione. Not Ron. Not anyone. Maybe except that one and two times when Luna Lovegood had cornered him, forcing him to bare his wings to her, so she can groom and take care of his wings

_“You shouldn’t have to hide your wings, Harry.” Luna said, as she smoothed a brush over his messy fluffy wings. “Just because you’re small and your wings are small, they are beautiful and pure. No one has white wings and you’re the first. White wings are considered pure, holy light. One day, when you meet your mate, they will love all of you and will never judge you for being small and having small wings.” Luna smiled over Harry’s shoulder. “Therefore, try to bring your wings out, Harry. When the light from the sun and moon shines on these wings, they glow, and I can see magic seeping out of them. Truly beautiful.”_

_“Darkness surround you, Harry. It’s not an evil and bad kind of Darkness. But I think it is your Mate protecting you.” Luna murmured in her strange, slurred and dazed voice._

_“Your Mate is strong and powerful. Tall and dark. Very dominant. His wings black as the night, eyes pool of darkness. He’s waiting for you to shine brightly in his world of Darkness.” Luna hummed with a smile, making Harry feel warm and safe as she ran the brush over his wings._

_“He’s waiting for you to fill his sky with bright little stars—yours is the biggest and brightest and soon, you will fill his darkness with tiny baby stars.” Luna giggled. “Babies…Stars…”_

After the war, Harry had started to seek Luna out to groom his wings. He felt safe with her in order to groom his wings for him. He could do it himself, but he couldn’t reach certain parts of his wings that needed help, and he always ends up pulling out his feathers by mistake. He never liked having anyone touch his wings. It was because during his abuse when he was still Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, they would torture him by pulling at his wings. They would step on the bone that connected to his back, slightly twisting his wings, making him scream in pain. Because his wings were small, they weren’t strong enough to support him to be able to fly. It was unfortunate but it is what it is. Harry couldn’t change that. And with his wings being small, he didn’t have to worry about the heavy weight of his wings pulling at him.

His mind somehow, wondered to a certain, tall, dark and dominant Headmaster with very black beautiful wings. His back—his wings shivered in delight when he thought about the dark winged Headmaster of Hogwarts. Severus was powerful and strong. Yes, so very strong. Powerful to protect him and strong to protect their future flock—

Snapping his mind back, Harry shook his head. No, he can’t think of Severus like that. He wasn’t sure if he would like the old Potions Master to be his mate. He didn’t want the older man to ridicule him and make fun of his wings. Nope. No. Not happening. But still…that day in the Shrieking Shack, when Harry had cried over Severus—the moment, when Harry laid a hand on Severus’ neck and head, his wings sprouted out from his back, blinding white light engulfing the entire shack. Golden swirls of light circled around them until the white light disappeared. Leaving Harry in shock at the feeling. He didn’t know what that was. But somehow, he felt complete just being by the Professor.

And, when Snape had been unconscious and was put in a stasis sleep for a month, Harry visited every day. His wings shivering in delight whenever he was next to the Professor. Harry would take Snape’s hand into his and felt their magic connecting. Somehow, what had happened at the shack, Snape’s wound had started to heal immediately, but the scar will always still be there on his neck. Every time, Harry was away from Snape, his heart would feel so heavy. Like a hole deep within his soul was missing. And whenever, he was near Snape, that feeling disappeared.

“Harry, what’s wrong, dear?” Minvera asked, eyes concerned.

“Nothing.” Harry shook his head. Alright, he shouldn’t dwell on things too much, or else Minerva will get even more worried about him. “Just thinking about my next lesson.” He gave the older woman a soft smile to reassure her.

Blinking, the Gryffindor’s Head can only nod.

Really, now, his back was really starting to ache. Maybe he should cut his last class of the day and head back to his own private room, so he can let his wings out. Sighing, Harry packed his notes up, holding them in his arms and made his way to his next DADA class to teach. As he made his way out of the Minerva’s office, the windows shook violently, before they exploded. Harry and Minerva didn’t have time to react, when someone grabbed Harry and flung him out the window.

“Harry!”

Eyes widening in horror, he could only stare up at a Death Eater mask that was right above him, as he was falling and falling. He could hear Minerva screaming and sending a Patronus to whoever it was.

.

.

.

Something about Potter would make the perfect mate, his mind supplied. His black wings twitched in response, as if they were agreeing with his mind. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in defeat.

_The boy was small._

_And perfect._

_The perfect One._

_Mate. Mate._

Severus growled in anger at his mind.

Suddenly, Severus felt something breaching the castle. He could hear the screams of the castle—screaming in horror and for help. Snapping up from his seat, Severus was about to Apparate to the location that the castle supplied, when Minvera’s Patronus came bounding through the doors.

“Severus! Death Eater! Attack on Harry!”

Eyes widening in horror, Severus thought of beautiful green eyes.

_Harry!_

_Mate!_

He immediately Apparated to the grounds of the courtyard of the castle. He heard students screaming in horror, and when he turned around, the scene before him woke up the anger and something dark inside of him. Harry was laying on his front, struggling to get the Death Eater off his back. It looked as if Harry was locked in a spell to immobilize him.

“How dare you kill our Dark Lord, Chosen One!” The Death Eater screamed. “I will end you now! I will rip your wings out from your back, so you can never use them again!” The Death Eater ripped down the back of Harry’s robes, before he used his wands and pointed over Harry’s back.

And then…

Severus saw _them_.

Pure, _white_ glowing wings springing from Harry’s pale back.

Then, he heard something he would never, ever want to hear from anyone—least of all, from Harry. The boy screamed in horror; eyes glazed green eyes wide in fear.

“ _No!!!_ Don’t touch them!” Harry yelled in despair. “ _Don’t touch them! Don’t touch them! Don’t rip them out! Please!”_ He cried brokenly, as the Death Eater gripped his small wings. Then, he looked up at Severus, eyes contacting his. The look in Harry’s screamed for him.

And something dark and primal broke free from inside of him. Something that was waiting for so long. Ever since the Shrieking Shack.

_Mate! Mate! Protect Mate! Mate is hurt! Protect!_

_Protect!_

_PROTECTPROTECTPRO— **KILL! KILL!**_

_MATE IS HURT! **KILL ENEMY!**_

****

**_KILL ALL!_ **

Wings flaring behind him, Severus let out a dark, deep primal growl; his vision turning red. Everything around him stilled, as Severus Disapparated and then, Apparated in front of Harry and the disgusting Death Eater. Whipping around, Severus slashed his wings on the Death Eater. Slicing the Death Eater, the Death Eater let out a muted hollow sound as blood seeped from his mouth with his chest being sliced open. Severus snapped around as his hand shot and took a hold of the bleeding Death Eater.

“How _dare_ you!” Severus howled in anger. “You will _die_ , now!” Flaring his wings over Harry, blood dripped from the tips of the feathers, landing on Harry’s pure, white wings and pale skin and his face. Severus squeezed the Death Eater’s neck tightly, hearing the bones cracking.

_“Stupefy!”_

Severus felt the stung on his back. Hissing, he whipped around, still holding the Death Eater, as his red vision saw Minerva and other Professors. He threw the limp body away from him and kneeled down to his Mate. His Mate was crying hysterically. Beautiful green eyes leaking tears. Severus growled softly at his Mate, before he heard someone step up to him. He let out a warning growl, using his body and wings to shield his Mate. His Mate wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his pale face into his chest. Severus wrapped his wings and arms around his Mate, still growling at the others before him.

“Calm. Calm, Severus.” Minerva gently said, raising her hands up as well as dropping her wings low, as she shifted closer. She glanced down at his Mate, which resulted in him covering his Mate with his large black wings. “Is Harry okay?”

Scooting back with his Mate, Severus let out another warning growl.

Touch Mate, you will die!

“…Hurts…It hurts…” His Mate muttered painfully, before his beautiful Mate cried out.

Swinging his head back down to stare at his Mate, Severus let out a soothing purr, and before he could get a chance to react, he felt something come over his mind, knocking him out. And he heard his Mate crying in horror for him.

_“Severus! Mate!”_


	2. Chapter 2

Flashes of memories plagued him.

_Hands gripping tight on his wings, twisting them until he was screaming in pain—_

_Hands ripping his beautiful white feathers—_

_Evil laughter ringing in his ears—_

_Stop! Stop!_

_Don’t touch my wings!_

_You’re not the One for me!_

_Mouth parting open, green eyes filling with tears, begging—_

_“Severus! Severus!”_

Severus snapped his eyes open from his Mate’s memories, as he heard his Mate scream throughout the infirmary. He struggled against the binds that tight him to the infirmary bed. His mind whirling, vision still red as he heard the soft mewl cries of his Mate. He needed to get to his Mate! His Mate! His Harry! Mate! His wings stiffened behind him, before they flared out in anger and power, displaying high up in the air—wiping away the magical bindings. He shot out of the bed, following that sad, pitiful and despair soul bond call. He stood in front of a door that lead to another infirmary room, when he felt and heard it.

His beautiful Mate, crying.

  
Calling out for him.

Raising his wand up, Severus shot a spell at the door—breaking it. The occupants inside of the room froze, eyes darting to him. Severus lips curled back in fury as his eyes landed on his half naked Mate in the infirmary bed. His slim arms were reaching towards him, green eyes streaming of tears. His pure, white wings fluttering weakly on his back.

“Don’t touch me! Get away! Stop!” His Mate begged.

Severus let out an animalistic growl when he saw one of the Healers lay a hand on his Mate’s wings, causing his pretty Mate to scream.

_“Don’t touch!”_

Stomping his way over to the group, Severus flicked his hand, sending the others away smashing them against the walls, as Severus crawled onto the bed. He pressed his front over his Mate’s back. Pressing gently on the soft wings. Severus pressed his face into the side of his Mate’s neck, inhaling that delicious, sweet scent. His own wings fluttered in content before they curled over them.

“Shh, Mate.” Severus murmured. He rubbed his face up and down that slender neck, moaning in content and pleasure.

His Mate released a soft mewl, shifting against him. The gown untied itself, falling wide open, revealing the entire soft back of his Mate. Severus hummed in approval at the softness and the feel of his Mate.

“Headmaster…”

Snapping his eyes open, the animal and darkness part of him rose a wing up. The feathers turning into steel sharp blades at the person in front. “Back. Off.” He barked out.

The silvery blond-haired girl rose her hands up, wings dropping low. “It is okay, Headmaster. You finally have your Mate. Isn’t your Mate beautiful?” The girl—what was her name? Ah, yes, Miss Lovegood. Luna, his mind supplied.

Black eyes narrowed at the girl. Wondering what she was trying to get at.

“Aren’t his wings pretty, Headmaster? Your Mate is very pretty and beautiful.” The girl smiled at them.

Severus glanced down at his Mate. The glazed blissful look filled his Mate’s face. His face was tilted back, staring dizzily at him. A smile curled on his Mate’s face. Severus pressed more into his Mate—earing a soft mewl from those kissable lips. Yes, his Mate is very pretty. And warm. And small.

And, utterly and wonderfully perfect…

“Severus…Mate…Mine?” His Mate whimpered.

Severus nodded, pressing his face back into the side of his Mate’s neck as he ran his arms all over his Mate, before they went to his back.

“Touch, please.” His Mate keened out. His white fluffy wings fluttered against his chest.

Cock hardening at the display, Severus moaned out as he opened his mouth, tongue licking the side of his Mate’s neck, before they trailed to the back of his neck, carefully nipping. His Mate was letting out such beautiful quiet noises. He wanted to take his Mate. To ravage his pretty Mate. To release his seed deep within his Mate.

“My Mate. Mine. All Mine.” Severus groaned in lust and need.

“Yes, he’s all yours, Headmaster. Afterall…” Miss Lovegood smiled gently at them, “He is your brightest and beautiful star that will fill your dark sky. And then, your Mate will slowly fill the darkness of your sky with little tiny stars.” Then, the girl had that happy dazed look on her face. “Babies…Stars…” She giggled. “How wonderful it is!”

“Severus…We need to check Harry.” Madam Pomfrey spoke from the side.

Baring his teeth at Pomfrey, Severus hugged and pressed his body more on top of his Mate. The girl turned around to face other others.

“We should leave them alone.” Miss Lovegood said, in an affirmative tone.

“But—”

“Right now, that isn’t the Headmaster nor Harry. Right now, they are two Mates calling out for each other. Do you think it would be wise right now to touch Harry, when Severus clearly and obviously wants to end us?” The girl huffed. “We’ll be swallowed deep in his darkness and it won’t be all fun and games getting on his bad side.”

“What are you talking about?” Minerva asked.

“Bloody balls!” The girl threw her hands up in the air. “They’re Mates! Soulmates! True Soulmates that is deemed and chosen by the entire universe and magic! The Headmaster needs his dark sky to be filled with his bright star before it can be filled with little stars! Come along! Trust me.” The girl hooked her arms around Madam Pomfrey, dragging her out, making the others follow them.

.

.

.

Harry mewled. His Mate felt so hot and hard. His white wings fluttered in happiness, as Harry pushed back against that chest. He was still laying on his front, so his Mate was lying on top of his back, smoothing careful fingers over his shivering body. His own cock was stirring up at the feeling.

“More. Touch me? Please?” Harry asked, spreading his thighs to feel that hard bulge.

He needed his Mate to touch his wings that were touched by someone, other than his Mate. He turned his head to the side, eyes peeking up to see the dark, predatory lustful look on his Mate’s face. Womb quivering, Harry could feel his cock leak and his pussy clench, getting hot and wet. He felt his Mate’s pause on his back, as if his Mate was waiting for him to say something.

“Please, touch. You’re allow to touch my wings, Mate. Yours, only.” Harry crooned, gently. “Yes, please, touch. Feel my wings.”

Fingers brushed his wings, tangling in the mess of his fluffy wings. Harry heard his Mate moan in happiness.

“Soft. Beautiful. So, small and pretty.” His Mate whispered.

Cheeks flushing at the compliment of his wings, Harry asked, “You like my wings? They are small.” Then, his smile turned into a sad one. He averted his eyes away. “My wings are small…I can’t fly with them.”

Heart clenching at the sadness in his Mate’s voice, Severus pressed his face into the soft, white wings, his fingers splaying and caressing them. To know that his Mate can never fly but it is alright. He will have to carry his Mate in his arms and fly both of them. He is strong enough to do that. He will show his Mate. Giving the wings soft kisses, Severus mumbled, “Don’t be sad. I am here now, Mate. Your wings are beautiful. Small and pretty. So, perfect for me.” His mouth hovered above the glands of the wing, pressing his lips against the glands.

“Hmmnghhh.” Harry keened loudly. “Take me, Mate.”

Severus ripped away the blasted gown, baring his Mate’s naked form to him. The whiteness and pureness of his Mate’s wings drew Severus back to the wing’s gland. He softly bit on it, causing his Mate to convulse with pleasure—crying out.

“Ohh!” His Mate arched up.

Severus spelled his clothes away. He pushed his Mate back onto the bed, before he lifted his Mate’s hips up, spreading the soft mounds of his arse at him. The Headmaster released a soft gasp at the exquisite sight before him. His Mate’s precious area was alluring. Captivating. And, looks so very delicious, and dripping wet. Leaning forward, Severus took an experimented lick on those wet folds, as he reached between his Mate’s thighs, cupping around his cock, pumping it gently.

“Nngh! M-More, Mate!” His Harry cried out softly, pushing back against that hot tongue.

Mind blank, all Severus can think about is the taste and smell of his Mate. His Harry tasted so divine! Severus pushed his tongue into his Mate’s quivering pussy, as his hand continue to pump his Mate’s cock. He was letting out happy humming noises, as he licked, nibbled and slurped his Mate’s wet flesh. He glanced over his Mate’s arse, seeing those small white wings thrashing in pleasure. His Mate’s head was turned to the side, face filled with pleasure. His cheeks were bright pink, his mouth was opened and letting out decedent songs from those lips. Severus closed his eyes, nudging his tongue more into his Mate’s tight pussy.

He could smell that his Mate is a virgin! Wonderful! Amazing! So, hot and sexy, his mind growled. Severus growled as he continued to lap at the wet pussy. He couldn’t wait to be inside of his Mate’s tight hole! And to fill it up with his seed!

Then, the most gorgeous and stunning thing happened.

Severus heard his Harry give a shout of pleasure, as he came hard. His body convulsed violently with climax. His pussy clamped down on his tongue, spilling sweet juices onto his tongue, and his cock pulsed and shot ropes of seed; spilling onto the bed. Severus growled happily at the taste. His Mate’s body still shook from the aftershocks of climax, Severus positioned the tip of his cock at his Mate’s pussy, then slowly pushed in. Harry keened, as Severus tilted his head back, breaching inch by inch until he fully sat deep within his Mate. He felt the hymen breaking and smelled the gentle scent of blood, and the walls of his Mate’s tight heat tightened and clamped down, making his Mate gasped in pleasure.

Looking down, Severus took in the sight of his debauched Mate. Kneading the perky soft arse of his Mate, Severus asked, “The pain will go away. Trust me?”

“It doesn’t hurt…Feels good.” Harry crooned. His first time didn’t hurt at all for some reason. Maybe because it was his Mate, or his body was still trembling from the climax, but it felt so good to have his Mate inside of him! Eyes half closed, Harry asked, “Please, keep going? Fill my womb up with your seed? Please?”

“You ask so prettily.” Severus hissed.

He gripped Harry’s hips, slowly pulled back and then, he thrusted all the way back inside. Both cried out in shock at the feel. Severus almost coming deep inside of Harry, while Harry has never felt so full before.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Please, keep going? Fill my womb up with your seed? Please?”_

Severus thrusted slow and deep inside of Harry. His Mate felt like coming home. His beautiful Mate. His only One. His Light in his darkness. His brightest star. His world was filled with only Darkness and finally—finally, the only brightest Holy Light is his! He won’t ever let his Light go now. Severus watched from above as he fucked into Harry. His cute and pretty Mate was writhing with pleasure. His hands were fisted on the bed, mewling, gasping and moaning.

“Oh! _Ah!_ Nngh.” His Mate moaned.

He reached to grip his Mate’s elbow, pulling him up halfway and pounded hard and fast.

“Fuck!” Harry cried out beautifully.

Severus grinned and snapped his hips even faster. Harry’s head was hung low, letting it hang as he was being fucked into. The fluffy white wings flared out and continued to flutter. The sounds of their flesh smacking against each other filled the entire room. The soft cries and sounds coming from both of them filled the silence. The bed squeaked; metal railing headboard smacked against the walls loudly. Severus curled his large black wings over them, as he leaned to whisper into Harry’s ear.

“You feel so tight and wonderful, Harry. You’re so perfect for me. Look at how well you’re taking me, my beautiful One. Does it feel good? Tell me.” Severus asked. He wrapped an arm across Harry’s shoulders, while the other wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against his chest. He tilted Harry’s chin, looking down at those green glazed eyes.

“Hmngh, I feel so full and happy, Mate.” Harry smiled up at him. “Kiss me?”

“It would be my pleasure to do so.” Severus answered. He picked up the pace, letting the sounds of his Mate’s pussy suck him, and trying to milk him, as Severus leaned down to take Harry’s lips. Their teeth clacking, as their tongue danced. Severus splayed his hand low and over Harry’s stomach, feeling the flesh protrude just a tiny bit out and in whenever his cock thrust back in and out. Deepening their kiss, Severus placed one of Harry’s hand around behind his neck, so he can hold onto him. Then, he reached down and enveloped his Mate’s cock in his hand, pumping fast—up and down, up and down.

Harry broke away from the kiss, arching his back, pressing more against Severus, crying out from the intense pleasure. “Aah!” Severus continued to hit the entrance to his womb in such a magnificent way, that had Harry clenching down tight around his Mate’s cock. “I’m coming!” He wailed, eyes rolling back, wings flaring and thrashing against Severus’ chest as he came and came.

“I will, too, Harry!” Severus hissed out, pounding even faster than ever.

“Deeper! You can come inside of me, Mate.” Harry gasped out. His womb clenched as he felt Severus go still inside of him. “Yessss!”

Severus gave a loud shout as he stilled, spilling deep within Harry. His Mate’s pussy tightened so hard around him, that Severus felt like he was going to faint from the amazing feeling and response of his Mate. Thick ropes of his seed splashed and painted inside the walls of his Mate. Severus gave an experimented thrust, groaning as he felt the entrance of his Mate’s womb suck the tip of his cock. “Sweet, Merlin, Harry!”

Grinding his hips back, Harry reached back, bringing down Severus’ head, capturing his lips, kissing him hard. His womb felt so happy. His Mate’s seed was thick and hot deep inside of him. He can still feel the thick cock continue to pulse deep jets inside. “Hmmmm…” Harry nibbled on Severus’ lips.

Severus gripped Harry’s hips in iron grips, as he slowly thrusted in a lazily manner. His Mate’s pussy squelched loudly as he could feel his seed streaking down his cock and Severus knew he made a beautiful mess between his Mate’s thighs as well made a wonderful and glorious mess inside of his Mate. He could feel that half of the bond that had been missing complete him and Harry. They were mated for life. They didn’t need to bite to leave a mark. He could feel deep within his soul that it felt happy and completed for the first time. He was whole. His dark world brightening up with his Mate, being the brightest Light, shining upon him. Curling his large wings around them, Severus lazily thrusted, smiling when he heard his Mate sigh.

He looked down only to see Harry’s wings start to glow. Slipping out of Harry, he looked over his Mate’s shoulder, the fluffy white wings glow. He saw tendrils of gold seeping out from the wings. Severus watched it as the gold from the glowing white wings travel down. The gold tendrils turned into a ring of circle. It twirled around Harry’s waist, before it seeped right into Harry’s abdomen. It formed into a ball of circle before it dispersed into his stomach. Severus blinked in confusion until…

Oh…

_Oh!_

Oh, Merlin! Severus thought.

And then he remembered Miss Lovegood’s words.

_“Yes, he’s all yours, Headmaster. Afterall…” Miss Lovegood smiled gently at them, “He is your brightest and beautiful star that will fill your dark sky. And then, your Mate will slowly fill the darkness of your sky with little tiny stars.” Then, the girl had that happy dazed look on her face. “Babies…Stars…” She giggled. “How wonderful it is!”_

Pushing Harry onto the bed, Severus flipped them over, until Severus laid against the bed, with Harry sitting on top. His dark eyes watched as his beautiful glowing Mate flared his wings out, flapping them gently behind him. Dark eyes watching Harry splay his hands over his stomach, head tilting head, mewling. The glowing wings leaking more magic as Severus saw green silk tendrils of magic wrapping around his waist, as if they were protecting their unborn child that Harry is now carrying within him. Harry’s eyes seem to glow as well, and it made Severus hard with need again. He wants to take and mate with his Mate again.

As if Harry heard his thoughts, his Mate whispered in reply, “Yes…”

Growling in approval, Severus lifted Harry’s hips up, spreading those thighs wide. “I want to take your arse this time. Going to pump you full of my seed.”

Letting out a lewd mewl, Harry turned around, presenting his arse to Severus. Pressing his cock at the puckered tight virgin hole of his Mate, Severus used his escaped seed that was dripping out of his Mate’s pussy to coat his cock. “I want to take you now. Next time, I will go slow and make love to you.”

Arching back, Harry nodded. “Take me, Severus. Fill me, please.” White wings continued to glow as the young boy released a sigh when his hole was being stretched into. “Hmngh, keep going, Mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read!  
> .  
> .  
> If you guys want a mini slice of life of these two with the progression of Harry's pregnancy before and after the birth of their baby, let me know. I may consider just writing some one-shot slice of life.  
> .  
> .  
> Edit (01/15/2020): I've decided to type up some slice of life. So, stay tuned, everyone!


End file.
